Pierre April
Real Name: Pierre April (possibly) Case: Amnesia Location: San Diego, California Date: May 1992 Case Details: In May of 1992, a man woke up in a ditch along a coastline in southern California. The only item he had with him was a blue duffel bag. He made his way to Highway 1 near Big Sur, California. Eventually, he arrived at a gas station. He went to the pay phone, but realized that he did not know anyone to call. At that point, he also realized that he had no idea who he was or where he came from. The only clue he had to his identity was a Boston library card that said, "Pierre April," which he believed was his name. He had hazy memories of San Diego, which was 400 miles to the south. With just $17 in his pocket, he went hitchhiking. Three days later, he arrived in San Diego. Looking around, however, he did not recognize anything there. Finally, a sympathetic bus driver gave him a free ride to the St. Vincent De Paul homeless shelter. The manager at the shelter believed that his amnesia was genuine. In the months since, he has undergone several physical and psychological examinations. Doctors theorize that he is suffering from trauma-induced amnesia. Doctors have noted that it is rare for someone to lose their long-term memory as long as he has. While at the shelter, Pierre began to search for clues to his past. Several things from his memory did come to him, including knowledge of physics, advanced math, piloting, music, and computers. He believes that he also has some artistic skills. In his duffel bag, a neck-brace was found. Pierre believes that he may have injured his neck while playing hockey. He also claims that he can type 85 words per minute. He has learned how to play the guitar in just a few hours. He uses this skill to make money on the streets. sketch of luke1.jpg|Sketch of "Luke" sketch of carol1.jpg|Sketch of "Carol" Unsolved Mysteries brought in a sketch artist that made two sketches of people who may have been important to Pierre. The first was of a man that Pierre believed was his cousin, Luke, nicknamed "Curly". He believes Luke is a mechanic who once fixed the tour bus for a famous band in Louisiana. The second was a woman he believed was named "Carol" whom he believed that he worked with. Despite all of this, Pierre was unable to find his identity. Extra Notes: '''The case was featured as a part of the September 23, 1992 episode. '''Results: Solved. A woman called the telecenter claiming that she was the man's co-worker, "Carol". She confirmed that the man's name was actually Pierre April. Pierre learned that he has two sisters and that his parents live in Lachine, Canada. He also learned that he had been missing for at least five months. Pierre soon talked to his father on the phone and asked him to send a package filled with family photos, his birth certificate, etc. After receiving the package, Pierre's memories started to return to him. He was later reunited with his family and all of his memories have since returned. Links: * Pierre's case on Unsolved.com ---- Category:California Category:1992 Category: Solved Category: Lost Identity Cases Category:Amnesia Category:Lost Loves